Bed Etiquette
by Dark Hope Assassin
Summary: At first when they started sharing a bed together, Teru felt really embarrassed by the mere notion. / Tasuku x Teru, short fluff /


**Bed Etiquette**

* * *

At first when they started sharing a bed together, Teru felt really embarrassed by the mere notion.

Even though it was something she had plenty of time to prepare herself mentally for, the real thing was definitely a lot harder to handle than just the thought of it.

She was so nervous that she kept walking around their apartment like a caged animal, chewing the thought in her mind over and over and over until she exhausted herself out with it. More often than not, she climbed shakily into bed those days, both dreading and anxiously awaiting his joining her.

Much to the young woman's relief and chagrin, most of those days her significant other chose not to join her in the comfort of their bed at all. Tasuku would either find some terribly important work that had to be done right away and pull an all-nighter or he'd just end up passing out on the couch while having a "refreshing" drink for his would-be all-nighter.

Those days hadn't been Teru's favourite. They had only confirmed everyone's claims of she and Tasuku being "a stupid couple". On those days, she had to admit that even the bolder ones who went as far as to say "Idiot Duo" were absolutely correct.

Not to mention, things like her boyfriend preferring to sleep on the couch or overworking himself out of nervousness of joining her did nothing to help her already quite damaged feminine ego.

After she gave him an earful, complaining about his ridiculous behaviour, that period passed and another one rolled by.

One she would turn beet red if asked about.

A period during which she couldn't wait for nighttime to roll by just so she could crawl under the covers and await his arrival. And when the blonde did join her, he was usually quite awake and very alert, not in any rush to go to sleep yet.

For, you see, while he was very immature sometimes and needed _a lot_ of time to get used to some things and thoughts, Tasuku was most certainly a healthy young man. And he was in love with her. So he got his act together and did what any healthy young man in love with his girlfriend could do in one bed with said girlfriend.

And while they had been reluctant at first—the reasons behind it being too many to list right off the top of the head—the way he lavished her body with tenderness and worshipped every inch of her made him far too addictive for her to keep her distance.

It was a time of their life together that was filled with passion and sensuality, and feelings that made her heart skip a beat upon reminiscing.

But as with all good things, that time came to pass as well. And, while passion and deep love remained intact between them, reality interfered as well and brought with them more and more work for him to attend to until late hours in the evening.

When that time came, at first she waited impatiently for him to finally just _get to bed; what was he up to anyway? He was working himself too hard _again_, that moron_. She was displeased with having work stealing him from her even during the time that was supposed to be just for the two of them. She was miffed because, not only did he have a lot of things to attend to every day but now he was staying apart from her even during the nights when he was supposed to be only hers. Where had all that possessiveness and passion gone to, anyway? If he was as insatiable when it came to her, how come he never joined her so quickly anymore?

Those thoughts raced over and over through her mind for days on end and wore her out. But even if she were to forget her own feelings about the matter, she worried over him for having too much work on his shoulders.

True that before, she did make fun of him for making others do all his work all the time. However, looking at all the things he had to attend to now from her new perspective, she had to say that he truly made her wonder if she hadn't been hasty in branding him as a "lazy hoodlum".

At last when that period passed, Teru came to just accept that he was simply a nocturnal creature who enjoyed playing with his codes late into the night when the need for doing so called it. And, while she preferred that he had a more healthy sleeping schedule, she wasn't about to try and stop him from doing what he felt like doing.

The only trouble was that ever after starting to spend her nights with him, being enveloped by his warm embrace and being lulled to sleep by the feather-light sound of his breathing next to her, she had become addicted to burrowing herself into that coziness that his closeness provided. And even a half-asleep whispered exchange of a simple "good night" had become her mantra for a good night's sleep.

But she couldn't very well just explain that and lay in bed, waiting for him to join her so she could sleep. She'd tried telling him goodnight before he buried himself in work but that hadn't worked out well either. She had tossed and turned in bed until he actually came along and wound his arm around her waist. Nuzzling his nose into the nape of her neck, he drifted off to sleep, unknowingly pulling her along with him as well.

So that tactic was out as well. She was a bit of a heavy sleeper so there's no way that the creaking the bed made under his added weight would wake her up. Neither would the shift of the weight in the mattress.

She was starting to get troubled over the fact that she kept drifting off into spells of fitful slumber until he joined her, restless over the fact she would miss the time he joined her. That's when a silver lining appeared along the cloud.

Because of the bad temperature circulation in his cabinet, whenever he climbed into bed, his feet were always freezing cold.

And to her, who had been under the warm covers the entire time, heated up under them, it was almost like a sure-fire perfectly-synced Tasuku-alarm.

Whenever he came to bed to find her with the lights out and already under the covers, he would move as slowly and silently as possible, making as little noise while shedding his clothing as possible. He'd then slip under the sheets softer than a whisper and settle as carefully next to his beloved as possible, conscious of stirring her from her sleep.

And just when he'd think he'd managed to protect her from his unhealthy sleeping time practices, she'd move next to him.

"Tasuku," she'd murmur gently in that sleep-ridden voice of hers. He'd embrace her to himself and shush her, trying to lull her back to sleep before any further damage could be done and she got any wider awake than she already was.

If that even counted as "awake". He was never quite sure, to tell the truth.

"Goodnight… Tasuku…" Teru would mumble then and, only when he reiterated the phrase softly back to her would the tension in her shoulders leave and her body slump peacefully against his—a definite sign that she'd dozed off.

To this day, he had no idea how she did it. Frankly, he found it quite mind-boggling.

But hearing his most treasured person wish him goodnight regardless of how late he went to sleep was something Kurosaki Tasuku most certainly did not dislike in the least.

* * *

_A/N:_ So, errr... hi? xD Been a while. Even this story is er... from December 2011 on my hard drive. *sheepish laugh* I haven't really felt very inspired so I have been gone a long time. This is a drabble idea which is not really all that good I guess but it was a spur of the moment. Sooo... just so you know, I'm still alive and hopefully, I'll feel like writing again soon?

Can't guarantee though. I've lost most of my will to write and I feel rather unmotivated. Oh well...

Hope you liked, even though it's not much in terms of anything.


End file.
